


Potions

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Marauders' Era, Modern Hogwarts! AU, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I know technically if a Hogwarts student was 18 they'd probably be done but let's just say the Marauders left Hogwarts at 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potions

“Moony.” Sirius whined flopping down on the bed where Remus was laying reading from his textbook. “You can read about centaurs later.” He pressed kisses to had naked boyfriend’s shoulder.  
“That’s what you said last time before you seduced me.” Remus muttered not looking up from his book. “It worked the first time Padfoot but I really need to study.”  
“But your booty is drawing me in.” Sirius grabbed Remus’ ass and squeezed. “There’s just so much of it.”  
“Are you calling me fat?” Remus asked arching his eyebrows.  
“No. I’m not.” Sirius ran his hands up Remus’ back and straddled Remus’ hips. “I’m just saying your ass is amazing and you should let me plow it again.” He kissed Remus’ neck who moaned softly.  
“Sirius. Please.”  
Sirius rubbed his cock against Remus’ ass, “You were so good at riding it, you took it so well.” He whispered.  
“How romantic of you, and I really need to study and I’ve lived with you and James Potter for the past six years and so I can resist any and everything you do.” He deadpanned.  
“Yeah? What about Peter?” Sirius asked.  
“Peter respects my studying time like I respect his. You should both take a page out of his book.” Remus turned the page and his eyes scanned the page.  
Sirius groaned and rolled off of his boyfriend. He moved closer to Remus and wrapped his hand around his cock, “Fuck, I’m so hard.” He pumped himself slowly.  
Remus casually turned the page, “Lovely.”  
“You’re horrible to me.” Sirius let go of his cock and sighed. He looked over Remus’ shoulder. “Is it interesting?”  
“Yes, it is. Don’t you have an essay for Potions to write?”  
“I finished it.” Sirius suddenly found the comforter very interesting.  
“Oh really?”  
The black haired boy nodded, “Yeah, Peter and I went to the library yesterday and we just finished it.”  
“Then you certainly wouldn’t mind my proofreading it then.” Remus confirmed.  
“Huh? What?”  
“I’d love to proofread it. Certainly Peter would’ve been a big help.”  
“Did I say Peter? I meant Evans. Evans helped me out.”  
“Lily was with James in Hogsmeade last night.” Remus looked over at Sirius who nodded.  
“Interesting.”  
“You didn’t do it did you? Sirius Black, you are already failing Potions.”  
“I’m sorry that the professor favors Sniveillus other than us.”  
Remus sighed, “I thought you were over this, Sirius.”  
“I am but you know that it’s true. Just like McGonnagal favors you and Evans.”  
“Because we pay attention in her class rather than pass notes.” Remus accosted turning the page.  
“Well if it wasn’t so boring.” Sirius groaned.  
“You’re writing your essay.” Sirius answered with a whine, “Without my help.” Remus added causing the whine to get louder. “That’s not very flattering on you, my dear.”  
“You owe me.”  
Remus scoffed, “I owe you nothing.”  
Sirius kissed Remus’ shoulder, “I need motivation.”  
“Let me show you your term grades, that should be sufficient motivation for you.”  
Sirius kissed down the curve of Remus’ spine, “I was thinking something else.” He kissed the cleft of Remus’ ass.  
“Write it. Now.” Remus tried to keep his voice steady.  
Sirius spread Remus’ ass and gave it one wide lick which was rewarded with a gasp from Remus. He smiled and licked again, dabbing at the tight pucker of muscle. He squeezed the bubble butt underneath him and moaned as he dug his tongue deeper, feeling the muscle loosen. Remus was squirming underneath him. “Shut the book and put it on the floor.” His voice was heavy.  
Remus all but shoved the book off the bed and rolled onto his back. Sirius laid down on top of his and pulled him into a hungry kiss. “You’re evil.” Remus said breathlessly. Sirius chuckled and continued to kiss him and Remus wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and deepened the kiss. “How do you want me?” Remus asked.  
Sirius thought of the countless ways he could fuck his boyfriend, “How do you want it?” He challenged.  
“I don’t care. I just want you to fuck me.” Remus gasped.  
Sirius smiled and lifted Remus’ hips and buried his face in Remus’ ass, “God, I love your ass.” He said licking Remus’ perineum and then stuff Remus’ balls into his mouth. He rolled his tongue on top of the sac causing Remus to moan and squirm underneath him.  
“This isn’t—“ His back arched when Sirius wrapped his mouth around Remus’ cock and swallowed him down to the root. “Holy—Merlin.” Remus goaned.  
Sirius wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped while he bobbed his head up and down his boyfriend’s cock. His tongue traced the slit and he lapped up the precome. He popped off his cock which fell against Remus’ body. “Suck me.” He said.  
Remus scrambled and wrapped his arms around Sirius’ waist and wrapped his mouth around Sirius’ large cock. Sirius’ head tilted back and he dug his fingers into Remus’ hair and the brown haired boy bobbed up and down. His hot wet mouth slid further down until he felt the head of his cock press against the back of Remus’ throat.  
Remus slowly slid his mouth off and caught his breath, “Fuck my mouth.” Remus looked up at Sirius. “Now.” He commanded.  
Sirius lined the head of cock at Remus’ mouth and slowly thrust in. When he was all the way inside, he pulled out slightly and then thrust back in. He could feel Remus swallowing him down. He moaned as he began to thrust steadily into the brunette’s mouth. “Wait—I’m gonna—“  
Remus mumbled something around his cock, which Sirius interpreted as ‘go ahead’. Sirius thrust faster, he grabbed the back of Remus’ head and held it there as he came. His head thrown backwards and moans escaping from his lips. His limp cock slid out of Remus’ mouth.  
He kissed his boyfriend and sat on Remus’ lap, “Alright. Time for Potions, I guess.”  
“You think I’m done?” Remus purred causing Sirius’ cock to harden. “I’m going to keep you satisfied so you can work and not pester me.” Remus’ voice was matter of fact. “Lay down.”  
Sirius laid down on his back, Remus opened the nightstand and rolled the condom onto Sirius’ cock and rubbed the lube. “Muggles, gotta love ‘em.” Sirius said watching Remus rub the lube on himself. Remus liked to tease him by sliding up and down on his fingers until finally replacing the fingers with Sirius’ cock. Sirius watched as Remus slid three fingers inside himself and slowly worked his way up and up, his neck exposed as he moaned Sirius’ name. “That’s not fair, Remus.”  
Remus smiled and positioned himself over Sirius’ cock, he held the thick cock up as he slowly slid down causing the duo to moan. Remus put his hands on Sirius’ chest and he lifted himself up and then sank back down. Sirius grabbed Remus’ hands and thrust his hips up into his boyfriend. “You’re going to finish that essay tonight, I’ll go with you to the library if that makes you feel better.” Remus said lifting Sirius fully out of him and then slidding back down, grunting softly as he began to bounce up and down on his boyfriend’s cock.  
“Ngh—fine. But we’re going down to the Great Hall first.” Sirus moaned.  
“Deal.” Remus swiveled his hips.  
Sirius suddenly lifted Remus up, and laid him down on his back and lifted his hips and slid into him. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” He growled kissed Remus’ neck. “You always come through on that promise.” Remus said.  
Sirius began to thrust savagely into Remus who dug his nails into Sirius’ back and the black haired boy rocked his hips forwards and backwards. Remus grunted with each thrust, the sound of skin slapping against skin added to their moans. “Fuck—Moony.”  
“I keep forgetting how huge you are.” Remus groaned when Sirius pulled out of him.  
“And don’t you forget it.” He slid into Remus again and began to thrust wildly into him again. Underneath them the bed began to rock as Sirius’ thrust began to become more erratic, he grabbed Remus’ hips and dug his nails as he came hard. He pulled out of Remus and panted as he tied to condom off. He buried his face in Remus’ ass and rimmed him until he felt Remus come with a cry above him.  
Siruis licked the white that had painted Remus chest and dipped his tongue into his boyfriend’s waiting mouth. “I love you, you know that.” Sirius said.  
“You say that everytime.” Remus rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah, but I mean it everything.” Sirius’ voice was gentle as he gently kissed Remus.  
“Sirius Black, you old softie.”  
“Shut up.”  
“I love you too.” Remus pressed a kiss to Sirius’ lips, “Now. Time for Potions.”


End file.
